Cleopatra
by Godfather
Summary: Um...Kim may have just met her match in Cleopatra, a brand new supervillian looking to preserve her immortality. Meanwhile anew girl named Cleo shows up(in ch. 2) and Ron goes head over heels for her. Ends up as R/K fic.
1. Default Chapter

She wore a dark cloak and hood that obscured her face, even though it was very hot and sunny 

outside. She walked regally, poised and graceful as she made her way down the sidewalk. And she 

was attracting a lot of of attenion.

Cleopatra could hear the whispers that other teens, just let out of school were saying. She didn't 

care though. If they knew her true intent, they wouldn't be gossiping oh no they'd be calling 911.

She stepped into the Bueno Nacho which was just getting crowded. That was alright. She would 

wait until nighttime to make her move, striking swift like a cobra. And Kim Possible would take 

the bait.

________________________________________

"Happy birthday Ron," Kim Possible told her best friend as they walked out of the school building.

"And happy birthday to you, KP," Ron Stoppable replied. "Man, it is so awesome that we were 

born on the same day."

"If you say so." They rounded a corner of Middleton High to where the bikes were. "Here." Kim 

pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to Ron. "Its your gift," she explained.

"OK. Ron unwrapped the neatly covered gift and raised an eyebrow, pulling out the gift. "Is it a 

Gameboy?" he asked.

Kim laughed, hopping onto her bike. "Not really. Its a communicator that lets you talk with Wade. 

It also has pretty much all of the same functions that my Kimmunicator has."

"Wow, thamks KP." jumped onto his own own bike but before rolling off, reached into his pocket, 

producing a green slip of paper. "It's a certificate to Middleton Mall." He handed it to Kim.

"Um, thank you." They began to pedal off towards the possible house.

__________________________________________

4 hours later.

Many of the customers that were in the Bueno Nacho when Cleopatra first came in were gone now. 

There was an elderly woman sitting in the booth, a janitor mopping the floor, and a bored looking 

cashier behind the counter who was wondering why she hadn't ordered anything. Now was the 

time to act.

Cleopatra stood up, walked into the middle of the restaurant, and threw off the dark cloak which 

attracted everyone's attention. The cashier and the janitor gawked at the beautiful woman that the 

cloak had previously concealed. Their eyes nearly came out of their sockets. The old lady was 

simply shocked by Cleopatra's eyes which glowed yellow.

Cleopatra, like before, ignored all of the attention and walked over to the doors. Then, taking a 

deep breath she focused her energy into her right hand, causing a bright orange flame to ignite over 

the hand. In one quick motion, she slid her hand down over where the two doors met, welding 

them together.

"Hey-Hey what are you doing?" the cashier asked. Even though the woman was drop-dead 

gorgeous, he couldn't let her start any fires.

Cleopatra turned to face the cashier and when she did, he felt as though her glowing eyes were 

burning holes in him.

"Is there anyone else this building besides those of us in here?" she asked, ignoring the question.

He mutely shook his head no.

"Good." Cleopatra smiled wickedly and then in one leap she crossed the space between them and 

kicked the cashier viciously in the head. He went down like a sack of bricks.

She hopped onto a table and concentrated her energy, her hands once more igniting into twin 

fireballs of death. She glared down at the dumbstruck janitor and old lady. "You may now consider 

yourselves my hostages," she told them.

AN/ This is the first Kim Possible fic I've ever written and I've only seen one episode so be nice. Oh yeah, don't forget to review. I want to know if I should continue this./


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly 8:27 when Kim Possible got the alert on her Kimmunicator. She  
  
flipped it out and turned it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"  
  
"There's a hostage situation at the Bueno Nacho. Three people inside."  
  
"Single person job?"  
  
"Yeah. We can't you any uplinks to the security cams because all of them have  
  
been destroyed."  
  
"I'll manage," Kim said. She was already racing down the stairs to the main floor  
  
of her house.  
  
"Hey, by the way is Ron there?" Wade asked.  
  
"Nope. He went to the GWA tournament to see some new wrestler," the teenage  
  
superspy told him. "Could you give him a call? I need all the help I can get."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, get him Knuckle Popper!" Ron yelled at the noisy GWA tournament as  
  
the Knuckle Popper twirled the Hammerhead up in the air and then threw him out of the  
  
ring. The crowd went wild.  
  
Bright lights shone around the crowded area, casting flickering shadows all over  
  
the place. The heavy metal music playing was so loud that Ron didn't hear his brand new  
  
communicator beeping until the third alarm. He fumbled around in his pocket,  
  
withdrawing the high-tech device and flipping it on. Wade's face invaded the screen.  
  
"Hostage situation at the Bueno Nacho," Wade informed him concisely. "Kim  
  
needs your help."  
  
Ron could not hear a word that he was saying so he made his way into the  
  
Middleton Mall café. "What was that?" he asked again. He put a little more emphasis on the last word than necessary when Rufus began to wiggle around in his pocket, waking up from his nap.  
  
"Hostage sitch at the Bueno Nacho," Wade repeated. "Kim needs your help."  
  
"Ron highly doubted that Kim would needed his help with anything but it sill was  
  
nice that she'd said that. "Why would anybody try to rob the Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked  
  
finally.  
  
"I don't think the criminal's intent is robbery," Wade said. "So far, there have  
  
been no demands, no noise, no nothing. The doors have been welded shut and the police  
  
can't figure out how. Now hurry."  
  
  
  
When Ron arrived at the Bueno Nacho, he as a little surprised at all the  
  
commotion. There were reporters all over the place, asking all kinds of people different  
  
questions. News vans littered the scene and the most frequent sight was an emergency  
  
vehicle of one kind or another. There was a group of policemen huddled together over a  
  
computer monitor, talking excitedly.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron turned around to see Kim running up to him.  
  
"Lots of commotion," he commented as she slowed to a halt beside him.  
  
"No kidding. We need a plan.and fast. Whoever's in there has sealed off all of  
  
the entrances."  
  
"Maybe he or she overlooked some," he suggested.  
  
"It's a definite possibility. The police are poring over a map of the structure as we  
  
speak."  
  
We can't wait for them," Ron said. "They don't seem to be making any progress."  
  
Kim clapped her partner on the shoulder. "I'm open to suggestions."  
  
Ron blinked. "Um, what about the skylight?"  
  
"Somehow, it was sealed shut too," Kim told him.  
  
"Underground entrances?"  
  
"Why would there be an underground entrance to a fast food place?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Who knows, it might be worth checking out." Ron looked up at  
  
the now dark sky. This standoff had to end. Soon. He took out his new communicator.  
  
Time to call in another couple favors from Wade.  
  
  
  
Wade knew who it was before even checking the Comm ID. And he knew what  
  
they needed.  
  
"Wade, we need another favor," Ron told him once the video signal was out. He  
  
was going to have to get used to seeing Ron's face on the other end instead of Kim's.  
  
"Already on top of it," Wade informed him. He pushed the send button on his  
  
computer console, giving Ron and Kim a map of the Bueno Nacho and the entire  
  
surrounding area. Outlined in red was the route that Wade had found just a few minutes  
  
earlier.  
  
"What's this?" Kim asked as the map appeared on both her and Ron's devices.  
  
"This is your way in there. There is a small, underground passage that leads into  
  
what was once the freezer room of the Bueno Nacho; back before it was the Bueno  
  
Nacho and it was Mel's Diner. The other end of the passageway is in the gift shop across  
  
the street."  
  
"Thanks Wade, You're one in a million," Kim said. She pocketed her  
  
Kimmunicator. "Lets go Ron."  
  
  
  
Cleo had to admit that she was at least a tiny bit disappointed. She had expected  
  
Kim to come storming in over fifteen minutes ago and she was getting impatient. A half  
  
hour had passed since she'd first taken control of the Bueno Nacho. The cashier she'd  
  
K.O.'d had started to come to so she'd knocked right back out, causing the janitor to start  
  
crying and the old lady to give her a lecture. Keeping the situation under control for the  
  
next few hours would not prove difficult but Cleopatra was itching to face off against the  
  
famed Kim Possible, to test the other girl's abilities.  
  
The janitor's weeping increased and Cleopatra whirled to face him. She couldn't  
  
believe that a grown man was sitting there bawling like a baby and the very sight made  
  
her sick.  
  
"Shut up," she commanded simply. She focused her inner energy into her eyes,  
  
making them glow like hot embers for added affect. The janitor, who was sitting against  
  
the wall stopped crying pretty fast.  
  
Five minutes later, Cleo got her wish. She would have preferred that Kim burst  
  
heroically through the ceiling or something but seeing Kim and Ron come flying out of  
  
the Employees Only section wasn't too bad.  
  
Wait a minute. She did a double take. Who was the boy with her? Cleo hesitated  
  
for a brief moment and that was all Kim needed hit her hard with a high- flying kick. Cleo  
  
went flying across the room and her back hit the opposite wall hard, sending waves of  
  
pain reverberating through her spine. Cleo growled and hurled a blazing ball of energy  
  
that was inflamed by her fury straight at the duo. Finding out who her accomplice was  
  
could wait till later.  
  
Kim's eyes widened and she instinctively tackled Ron, knocking them both out of  
  
harm's way. The fireball flew right past the space where they had been and hit the front  
  
counter, decimating it instantly.  
  
"I'll take the woman," Kim said out of breath. "You get the hostages out."  
  
"Got it," Ron assured her.  
  
After making sure that Ron understood, Kim turned back to Cleo. "Whoever you  
  
are," she said, "you made a big mistake in tying to rob my favorite restaurant."  
  
Cleopatra laughed out loud. "As if I wanted the money. No, I did all this to lure  
  
you here." With that, Cleopatra lunged at Kim, instinctively coiling her body to execute a  
  
deadly roundhouse kick.  
  
Kim looked around, saw a food tray that had been knocked to the ground and  
  
kicked it up in the air, straight into her hands and just in time for her to block Cleo's kick  
  
with it.  
  
"Hey Kim. The exits are sealed off too," Ron called.  
  
Cleo growled. She had no intention of hurting Kim's friend. Kim's rather cute  
  
friend she noted at a second glance. However, she could not allow him to make off with  
  
the hostages.  
  
WHAM! Cleopatra's distraction cost her dearly as Kim punched her in the jaw,  
  
following up with a vicious uppercut that made stars appear momentarily in Cleo's  
  
vision. She shook her head to focus and decided that she had a pretty good idea of Kim's  
  
abilities now. It was time finish this.  
  
Cleo hurled a volley of energy spheres at Kim and though the teenage superspy  
  
was able to dodge some, one clipped her in the shoulder, sending her sprawling to the  
  
floor. When she looked up, Cleopatra was standing over her, her hand curled a tight fist.  
  
"What are we going to do?" the panicked janitor asked. The old woman looked  
  
expectantly at him as well. Ron could clearly see the police and reporters outside, clearly  
  
confused as to how two kids had managed to infiltrate the Bueno Nacho. The press would  
  
be having a field day with the fact that Middleton's own police force could not manage to  
  
defuse this tense hostage situation when he and Kim were well on their way to doing just  
  
that.  
  
"Could you break the window?" the old woman asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Negative. The glass here is virtually unbreakable for  
  
security reasons."  
  
"Well its not doing much for our security now," the old woman muttured.  
  
"No kiddin-" Ron stopped the sentence when he saw Cleopatra standing over  
  
Kim's limp form, ready to inflict some serious damage on his best friend. "Just a  
  
minute," he said.  
  
Kim looked up at Cleo who was towering over her, hands in a two handed striking  
  
position.  
  
"Good night, Kim Possible," Cleopatra sneered. Kim knew the exact moment that  
  
Ron came to the rescue because Cleo's face transformed from murderous glee to pure  
  
surprise.  
  
Ron grabbed Cleo's shoulders and pulled backwards while at the same time he  
  
swept her feet out from under her in the opposite direction, knocking her completely off  
  
balance. It was a move he'd learned from Kim and right now, he was thankful she'd  
  
taken the time to show him. After gaining the leverage, it was a simple matter to hurl  
  
Cleo to the ground.  
  
"You OK?" Ron asked, helping Kim to her feet. She had a large bruise on her  
  
face.  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm okay. We need to."  
  
Kim's voice faded off as she suddenly noticed something and Ron turned around.  
  
Cleo was gone.  
  
  
  
It was in a normal apartment in Middleton that Cleopatra reappeared. She sank to  
  
the couch, weary and exhausted. Teleportation was energy-draining enough without  
  
having to do it after a particularly exhausting fight.  
  
Not that Cleo doubted her ability to defeat Kim Possible. Back at the Bueno  
  
Nacho, she'd only been using half of her full strength and still would have come out on  
  
top had it not been for Kim's friend. Hadn't she called him Ron? Well Ron was one  
  
factor that Cleopatra had not counted on.  
  
She sat down on the couch. School was tomorrow and in order to complete her  
  
plan she needed to use her powers to morph into a different guise. She had plenty morphs  
  
to chose from, having had thousands of years to acquire them.  
  
"Which one?" she asked herself. She decided to try out a few and see which one  
  
she liked best.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she found the right one. In this morph, Cleo had long,  
  
shoulder length golden hair, wide blue eyes, and was a couple inches shorter, putting her  
  
at somewhere around 5' 9". When she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Perfect." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kim, you should really get that looked at," Ron said to Kim as they walked down the hallway to their lockers.  
  
Kim gingerly touched the dark, angry bruise on her right eye that she had received from fighting Cleopatra the day before.  
  
"I don't think so," said Kim. "It just has to heal some.  
  
When they reached their lockers, Kim opened hers and hers and looked at the mirror inside. She winced. "That does not look good."  
  
Ron chuckled leaning against his locker. "don't worry KP. It doesn't look that..prettyyyyy. Ron's eyes had strayed past Kim and to the gorgeous blond girl across the locker bay.  
  
"What?" Kim asked. "What do you mean its not that-" It was then that she noticed Ron was looking past her. She turned around and it wasn't hard to figure what had stolen his attention.  
  
"Ron, if you keep staring she's gonna notice," Kim told him.  
  
Ron shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "What? I wasn't staring at anybody," he said defensively.  
  
"My eye may be busted up but I'm not blind," Kim countered. She looked over her shoulder again. "Whoever she is, she's new."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've seen her before," Ron added as he watched her empty her backpack.  
  
"Come on Ron, lets get to class," Kim urged suddenly when the clock in her locker read 7:50. "I am not getting detention today."  
  
"Because Ron didn't necessarily want a detention either, he followed Kim. But when he glanced over at the girl one last time, he saw her gazing at him.  
  
The eye contact was brief, but meaningful, making an eternity out of mere seconds before Kim whisked Ron around the corner.  
  
Cleo stared after Ron long after he was gone, getting to class on time forgotten. She knew that was the same boy that had fought h at the Bueno Nacho but she felt not an ounce of malice. Quite the opposite in fact.  
  
She didn't even give a second thought when her teacher marked her for detention for tardiness on her first day.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"So how is Rufus?" Kim asked at lunch "Yeah," their friend Monique added. "I haven't seen the little guy today." "Rufus is sick," Ron told them. "Oh," Kim sympathized. "I hope he feels better." "Me too." Ron dipped a fry in his mustard packet and popped it in his mouth. "Darek said he had to leave class today," he said, changing the subject. Darek was the school misfit. His only friend was Mako Sullivan. Both were rude, loud disrespectful, and had already been suspended on numerous occasions that year.  
  
"And?" Monique asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "And Mako also left, like at the same time. It was kind of weird, I mean, they both just raised their hands, said they were sick, and walked out to go to the nurse."  
  
"When was that?" Monique asked.  
  
'Right before lunch started."  
  
Kim frowned. "I was just at the nurse's office to drop off some medicine. They weren't there.  
  
"I know," Monique interrupted. "They're right over there."  
  
Kim and Ron turned to see the two boys closing the cafeteria doors. Odd.  
  
"What are they doing?" Ron muttered.  
  
Darek and Mako turned around just then, surveying the cafeteria. Aside from Kim, Ron and Monique, no one had noticed them.  
  
They looked at each other. Mako nodded. They both reached into their pockets.  
  
BAMBAM!  
  
Twin gunshots sounded off, immediately silencing the astonished kids in the cafeteria.  
  
"If we could please have your attention," Darek called out. Yes, that's right Please turn you eyes to my friend and I, the ones with the guns. Now listen up." Darek and Mako had their guns sweeping the room to make sure nobody made a false move. "my friend and I are only looking for certain people. Those of you who do not belong in that category will not be hurt unless you try something stupid, or piss us off, or we feel like it." Darek turned to Mako who produced a wrinkled sheet of paper. "Now if I call your name, you come up here in the front. If no one comes up, I start shooting people."  
  
"Now listen," one of the teachers broke in. "You don't have to do this."  
  
Mako aimed at the teacher and fired. A dark hole appeared on the wall next to her head, spraying shards all over the place. "Shut up, teach."  
  
Darek looked around and then began to read. "Kim Possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Kim asked loudly. "Why do you want me?"  
  
"Shut up and get up here," Mako commanded. He raised the gun and although his hand was trembling, Kim had no doubt he'd pull the trigger. She began to walk toward the front.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Ron asked Monique as the two boys began to call out other names.  
  
Monique shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if we had a way of contacting the police or something. Shoot, of all the times to be without a cell phone." She looked over at Ron who was grinning. "What?"  
  
Ron pulled out his Communicator, smiling even wider. He flipped it to the on position and Wade's face filled the screen.  
  
Wade glanced over. "Hey Ron, whaddup?"  
  
"Two kids with guns just took over the cafeteria," Ron hissed. "I need you to send out a 911 or something to the Middleton police." Ron lowered his voice to a whisper. "They've got Kim."  
  
Wade's eyes widened. "I'm right on it man." He began to furiously type on his computer. "OK," he announced. "The MPD will be there in about two minutes. Can you handle it until then?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Ron clicked the Communicator off and slid it into his pocket. By now, there were about twelve kids lined up in front.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked.  
  
Darek looked menacingly at her, at all of the kids in front. "Because it's people like you who have laughed at people like me and Darek. Humiliated us. Made us feel like trash. Well, now we have the upper hand and.what da heck?"  
  
Darek was interrupted by screaming sirens. They were loud, very loud and there was no doubt as to why they were there.  
  
The mixture of emotions that played across Darek's face was almost comical. First there was the obligatory shock, then fear, and then anger.  
  
"OK, who called the friggin cops?!" Mako bellowed. When no one said anything, he raised his gun and began to shoot into the ceiling.  
  
The cafeteria door burst open and a stream of policemen burst in. The students cheered.  
  
"Young men," one of the cops instructed through a megaphone. "Put the guns down."  
  
Kim had hoped that Darek and Mako would give themselves up. Instead, they ran.  
  
"Hey Kim," Ron called, running up to her. "You OK?"  
  
Kim nodded. "Yeah, thanks to whoever got the word out to the police.  
  
Ron grinned and pulled out his own Communicator, giving it a tap. "You're welcome."  
  
"Wow. That was you?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yep."  
  
Kim leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Great thinking Ron. Now whaddya say we go get Darek and Mako?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ron stammered.  
  
***  
Cleo couldn't have been happier. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
She was seated inconspicuously in a small table, eating French fries. Just as she'd planned, Kim and Ron went racing after Darek and Mako, which meant they'd be there to see her in action. She at the last French fry, downed the last of her skim milk, and set off after Kim and Ron.  
  
***  
  
Darek, Mako," Kim called as she and Ron jogged down one of the Bayville High hallways. She was greeted with a gunshot that slammed into a locker off to her right, spreading the odor of burnt metal. "OK, that's it!" She picked up the pace considerably as the two boys turned a corner.  
  
Before Kim and Ron made the corner though, they heard an 'oomph' noise that sounded suspiciously like someone getting hit. Both had intended to surprise attack on Darek and Mako but when they looked around the corner, it was obvious someone had beaten them to the punch. Literally.  
  
Ron watched amazedly as Mako went flying through the air, landing at his feet with a thud. A few seconds later, Darek who was also unconscious joined his buddy.  
  
His eyes traveled up, over the limp bodies of Darek and Mako to the person responsible for so masterfully incapacitating them. She was smiling at him.  
  
"Cleo?" Ron did a double take. She didn't have a scratch on her. Hair perfectly straight, she looked like she'd just stepped off a modeling runway.  
  
Cleo grinned even more widely. "I'm sorry you had to uh, see that," She said apologetically. "No problem," Kim said. "Although that was amazing. What was that? Karate? Tae Kwon Do?"  
  
Cleo shook her head. "Nope. Try ancient Egyptian fighting technique. Bounty hunters and members of the Pharaoh's guard used it, the bounty hunters to retrieve slaves and the guards to protect the Pharaoh. It's very effective."  
  
"No kidding," Ron said. He looked down at Darek and Mako. "How about we get these two bad boys to the police?"  
  
Cleo laughed. "Right behind you."  
  
***  
  
"Amazing," Kim muttered as she and Ron watched the news in her living room.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kim gestured to the television. Darek and Mako probably thought they were going to get a whole bunch of media attention, but they hardly even got mentioned."  
  
"It is weird though," Ron mused. "Where did they get guns like that?"  
  
"Guns are not that hard to get these days Ron," Kim reminded him.  
  
'Those weren't just any guns though," Ron countered. "They were Egyptian model 52 semiautomatics. I know, I even had Wade cross-reference it."  
  
"Yeah, you don't exactly find weapons like that on the street," Kim admitted. "Sounds like something a terrorist would use," Kim said.  
  
"Exactly. It doesn't make any sense.  
  
You will find, dear Ron that there are many things in life that don't make sense." Kim stood up, turning the TV off with the remote. "I'm hungry," she announced, reaching over to the phone. "How does Pizza Hut sound?"  
  
***  
Cleo walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her. This was perfect! Everything was perfect and everything was going according to plan.  
  
She set her backpack down and sat on the couch, relaxing.  
  
She had been responsible for what had happened earlier in the day, the school shooting that had resulted in an early dismissal and the entire school being cordoned off with crime scene tape. She laughed to herself. Darek and Mako had been easier to hypnotize than anyone she'd ever put under mind control. After they were under her power, giving them a couple of handguns had been a piece of cake considering how many she had (illegally of course).  
  
Yes, it wouldn't be long now. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, everything went on as normal. No one even mentioned the Darek and Mako incident. As it was they were being prosecuted by the school and Kim was sure that that the fact that the only news coverage given to their actions debunked and humiliated them really pissed Darek and Mako off.  
  
It was lunchtime and Ron was talking to Cleo, whom he'd invited to sit with himself, Kim, and Monique. The topic of discussion was the semi school shooting.  
  
"You know, the downside to the whole thing being resolved so quickly," Cleo was saying, "is that it didn't get much publicity. I mean, since we defeated Darek and Mako so quickly, no one cares."  
  
"Are you saying that you wish we hadn't stopped them?" Kim asked.  
  
Cleo shook her head. "No, I'm just talking about the downsides, that's all."  
  
"So Cleo," Ron began, "where did you learn all that stuff?"  
  
"The martial arts?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cleo shrugged. "My father taught me."  
  
"Monique grinned. "I wish my dad would teach me how to kick butt."  
  
"Oh, it is much more than 'kicking butt'," Cleo said. "What I have-"  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEBEEP Kim and Ron's Kimmunicators sounded off simultaneously, cutting Cleo off."  
  
Kim flipped her Kimmunicator out. "What's the sitch Wade?"  
  
Wade's face appeared on the compact screen, as always, he was typing something at a furious pace. "Fire at the Middleton Bank," Wade said.  
  
"Robbers?"  
  
"Don't know, but innocent people are trapped in there."  
  
"We're on it Wade," Ron said. He turned to Kim. "Uh, KP.how are we going to get out of school?"  
  
Kim pursed her lips, glancing over at the door. A solitary teacher stood there, arms crossed over his chest like a sentry. "We need a distraction."  
  
"Wait," Cleo interrupted. 'Who was that guy you were talking to on your cell phone, and why are you trying to leave school?" She of course knew perfectly well the answers to these questions but 'Cleo' wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Long story," Ron said hurriedly. "I'll-I'll explain it to you sometime."  
  
Kim bristled at this statement, rather confused that Ron was even entertaining the notion of sharing that secret with someone they'd just met. She made a mental note to talk with Ron about that.  
  
"What you two need is a distraction," Monique was saying.  
  
"Yeah, but what?"  
  
Monique bit her lower lip thoughtfully. She stood up, and began to walk over to the a la carte section, but instead of ordering something, she fell.  
  
"Owwwwwwwww," she yelled, holding her left ankle as if it were broken.  
  
"Ahhhgggggg. I think I broke my ankle!"  
  
Kim had to hand it to Monique. She was a pretty good actor.  
  
Confused, the teacher guarding the door jogged over to where Monique had fallen, parting the crowd of kids that had accumulated. "Uh, is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
Monique shook her head, contorting her face into a mask of pain, even as her eyes her eyes strayed towards Kim and Ron who were tiptoeing towards the door.  
  
". . .and I need to know if you can move your foot."  
  
Monique's eyes strayed back to the teacher. "Um, you know, actually.my ankle feels better."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I know what I said Mr. Warner and I guess it's a miracle but my leg doesn't hurt any more."  
  
A very confused Mr. Warner wandered back to his post, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Monique glanced over at her table, giving a silent cheer as she rose to her feet that her two friends had managed to make it out.  
  
She did a double take. Cleo was gone too.  
  
***  
"In there," the fireman said. There are some more people in the lobby but we can't get in."  
  
They were standing in front of the Middleton Bank. Smoke was pouring out of the windows and firefighters were hosing down the flames as best as they could. Some people with singed clothes were lucky enough to have gotten out but Kim could sense that there were still some people trapped inside.  
  
"Cleo!" The voice was Ron's and Kim turned around, startled. About five feet away was Cleo. There was a look of seriousness on her face but somehow, at least to Kim, it seemed insincere.  
  
The fireman jerked a thumb at Cleo. "Who is she?"  
  
"Me?" Cleo asked. "I'm Cleo."  
  
The fireman rolled his eyes and gestured to one of the police officers nearby. "Hey Bill," he said. "Would you please get this girl in school or something. I mean, we have a situation as you know and I don't have time to deal with some girl who's skipping school."  
  
The officer nodded and started towards Cleo. "OK girl, go on now, shoo."  
  
Cleo resisted the urge to maybe fry him with an energy beam and instead plastered a sweet innocent smile. "Wait," she said, looking straight into his eyes. "You don't want to send me back. I could be of much help getting those people out of the bank."  
  
It had been a long time since Cleo had used her hypnotism and she hoped it was as potent as it used to be. She had nothing to worry about however because the policeman nodded dutifully. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said in monotone, completely under her power.  
  
The fireman frowned. "Bill. . ." he began in confusion. Unfortunately for him, his eyes caught Cleo's and with an almost brutal efficiency, she invaded his mind, subjecting it to her own will. A glazed look came over the firefighter's eyes.  
  
"That's OK," he said in the same monotone as the policeman, seeming to gaze nowhere in particular.  
  
Cleo smiled and turned back to Ron and Kim. Ron didn't seem to have noticed but Cleo thought she saw a gleam of suspicion in Kim's eyes.  
  
Spreading her hands out for emphasis, Cleo asked incredulously, "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
When the three reached the bank entrance, Kim immediately sized up the situation. The front door wasn't an option since the flames were mostly concentrated there.  
  
"How can we get in?" she asked herself. Kim pondered it for a moment, contemplating the different options.  
  
"The skylight," Cleo burst out an instant before Kim reached the same conclusion.  
  
"There's a skylight?" Ron asked.  
  
Kim nodded. "Yeah, haven't you ever noticed it? Its like, in the middle of the roof."  
  
"Oh," Ron said, brightening up. "Then what are we waiting for?" Ron pulled out his grappling gun with Kim following suit. Taking careful aim, he fired. The two grappling claws sailed over the top of the burning building secured themselves on the edge. Kim began to scale the wall, noting with no small amount of irritation how Cleo latched onto Ron for the climb. "Just because she can beat up two high school kids doesn't mean she can handle the kind of work that Ron and I do," she muttered to herself. Kim furrowed her brow, slightly surprised at how much her attitude towards Cleo had changed.  
  
Ron and Cleo reached the top first with Kim coming about five seconds later. As expected, the skylight was right there in front of them.  
  
"You know," Ron was saying, " it seems kind of stupid to put a skylight in a bank when you think about it. I mean, wouldn't it be pretty easy for a robber or something to just get in through there at night or something."  
  
Kim bent on one knee, giving the skylight a once over. There was smoke clouding the room below-it reminded her that time was of the essence. Raising one hand, she struck downward in a martial arts blow.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" When Kim's hand hit the glass, it bounced off like a rock hitting a steel wall. She felt and heard several knuckles crack.  
  
Trying to keep a straight face, Cleo turned to Ron. "I guess the bank's designers weren't that stupid."  
  
"Ron was slightly more sympathetic to Kim. He nodded briefly and walked over. "You OK KP?" he asked.  
  
Kim nodded, still wincing. "I guess the glass must be reinforced, I mean, I hit it with everything I had."  
  
Cleo stepped up just then, half pushing Kim out of the way. "Here's how its done," she said simply. Rearing her hand back, she hit the glass in a controlled, yet effective strike. There was a low humming sound as the 'unbreakable' glass seemed to bend, then it shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Ron said, "Man Cleo, can you fly too? What about heat vision?"  
  
"No, I can't fly.but that's only because my cape is at the dry cleaners," Cleo teased back.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and hopped through the opening that Cleo had provided, landing gracefully on her feet.  
  
"Ladies first," Ron told Cleo from above.  
  
"Why thank you." Cleo leaped through the broken window. Kim found herself half hoping that Cleo would hurt herself on the five meter fall. Cleo did not though. She landed like a cat with all of the grace of an Olympic gymnast. Ron came last, doing a tuck and roll instead of descending upright.  
  
Kim immediately noticed the small, unconscious boy trapped in one of the corners of the bank. She rushed over to him and picked him up jumping back before flames incinerated the place where she had been standing.  
  
Ron and Cleo hurried over to the front desk. Behind it lay a man moaning. "At least he's still conscious," she said to Ron. Hefting the quite heavyset man in a two person hold, they managed to get him to an untouched portion of the bank. The man coughed and then pointed to a stairwell that led downward. 'Robbers," he gasped weakly.  
  
"Over there?" Cleo asked.  
  
The cashier nodded.  
  
Cleo looked at Ron. "We need to get down there," Cleo said.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Better to get these people out of here and let KP take care of it."  
  
"KP? Oh-Kim." Cleo said the name with a faint trace of disgust. "Think she can handle it?"  
  
"Definitely. Now help me get this guy outside." Ron turned to Kim. "Kim, our guy says there's some robbers downstairs-I'm guessing that would be the vault."  
  
Kim nodded. "On it." She wasn't used to Ron being the one in charge of a situation, but he was doing it now. And she liked it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kim ran down the stairs at a breakneck pace, skipping about three or four steps before finally hitting the bottom. The air was humid and she felt several involuntary chills course through her spine.  
  
. The place was like a large corridor almost. It was dark and a few poorly placed lights served to only heighten the foreboding effect. It would have been more convincing however were it not for the bright light that seemed to be shining from down the hallway.  
  
"Ninety bucks says those are the robbers," Kim muttered under her breath. She leapt forward another couple of meters and peeked around the corner.  
  
The light was apparently coming from a blowtorch that the robbers were using to cut a hole in the safe.  
  
Kim got closer and frowned. That wasn't a blowtorch, that was one of the thieves' HANDS. Suddenly, the fire upstairs made a lot more sense.  
  
"Ahem," she said suddenly, surprising the guy with the fire hands. Startled he accidentally shot a bright orange fireball at the wall, where it exploded, leaving a wicked-looking scorch mark.  
  
"Who are you?" he snarled when he finally got around to focusing on Kim. His voice was muffled by the bright red ski mask that obscured his face.  
  
"Kim Possible's then name," she responded cheerfully, "and I'm going to have to ask you to surrender yourself to the law officials outside.  
  
The response she got was a bright inferno of fire coming straight at her. She jumped with everything she had straight into the air while simultaneously unsheathing her grappling gun and firing it at a nick in the ceiling, which fortunately rather high. The fire passed harmlessly underneath her although the heat that emanated from it almost hurt.  
  
Kim arced her body so that she swung forward and towards the fire blasting villain. When in range, she kicked him as hard as she could with both feet, sending him sprawling against the wall. Without missing a beat, Kim hopped to the side and struck out with her foot at one of the accomplices, relying more on memory of his position than her eyes. With a loud oomph sound, he was down and out, leaving only the third robber.  
  
In the time it had taken for Kim to deal with the first two, he had drawn out a Smith & Wesson and started to fire. His aim was considerably poor and with the way that Kim darted about it was hard to get a bead on her but sooner or later he would connect. Kim had to make that a never.  
  
Sliding on the ground, Kim was able to get underneath the hail of bullets and kick her opponents legs out from under him. She did not get up immediately, but instead kiked the firearm out of his hand with another sweep of her leg, considerably leveling the playing field.  
  
Her enemy stood up and so did she. There was a brief moment of glaring before the robber lunged with a predictable right cross. Reflexively, Kim blocked the blow with her elbow before it could gain more momentum and viciously snap kicked. The man's teeth smacked together with an audible CLACK. To finish off her move, Kim maneuvered her left arm so that it was gripping the man's right arm , and twisted, causing the man's entire body to spin in its efforts to keep the arm in a comfortable position. Of course, that made it child's play for Kim to apply a simple nerve block that knocked the man unconscious instantaneously.  
  
Kim never knew what hit her. A burning sensation assaulted her from behind with enough force to knock her off balance. Like all of her equipment, Kim's suit was flame retardant but that didn't lessen the pain any, and it still probably had limits.  
  
"I hope you didn't think that a mere kick was all it takes to put me down," said the flaming-firing red ski hat wearing crook, who was back on his feet.  
  
"I hoped," Kim muttered. She watched his hands carefully with an analyzing eye. It seemed that he had a contraption on either hand that allowed him to create fire. It would almost look like magic if you didn't know the trick. Apparently, in one glove there was a lighter of some sort and in the other some kind of highly pressurized flammable fluid that could be forced out of a small nozzle much the way water is forced out of a Supersoaker. Once the fluid hit the fire that lighter produced, it would ignite, creating an awesome stream of fire. It made sense now why the guy had to put his hands together to release a blaze of fire.  
  
"You look far too young to be a cop," The man said. Thankfully, he hadn't put his hands together-not yet anyway.  
  
"I'm not a cop," Kim responded simply.  
  
"Then what, pray tell, are you?"  
  
"A whole lotta things. You on the other hand are a common thief and like I said before, you need to give up. The place is like, surrounded by police."  
  
"Who will be too be too busy dealing with the fire to worry about me. Unfortunately, thanks to your interference, valuable time has been wasted and it will now be impossible for me to make off with all the money I'd intended to." His hands began to come together but right before he could summon a fiery blaze, Kim rushed up and grabbed both hands, trying to keep them apart.  
  
"Oh no ya don't," she muttered. She knew pretty well what would happen if he got those hands together and she wasn't interested in being a Barbecued teen hero.  
  
"You insolent child!" The man snarled. He was surprised by the strength that Kim possessed. If only he could just get the fluid to eject. There wouldn't be a flame but Kim would be momentarily blinded.  
  
With a loud hissing sound, the fluid erupted from his hand, splattering all over Kim's face. Stunned, she loosened her grip as the liquid seared her eyes. It hurt. A lot, and if Kim hadn't spent hours in her hero training conditioning herself to handle pain, she'd have been writhing on the ground. As it was, she had the presence of mind to block the farewell punch that the fire shooting robber threw at her before fleeing towards the flight of stairs, leaving a blinded Kim behind.  
  
She had to work to steady herself as she blinked her eyes, trying to restore her vision. Her eyes were burning and she was frantically trying to rub the foreign substance from them. She found herself offhandedly hoping that Ron and Cleo intercepted the guy.  
  
***  
  
"They're all out," Ron said satisfactorily as the last of the flames were extinguished and the last person made her way out.  
  
"Good," Cleo said, wondering if 'Scorcher' as she'd nicknamed him had already defeated Kim. She hoped the suit she'd given him worked to perfection. He hadn't had much trouble turning the bank into a blazing inferno, so it probably did. Time was of the essence though. The hypnotic spell she'd placed over him wouldn't last forever, and it wouldn't do for him to come to his senses at such an inopportune moment.  
  
'Scorcher' came charging up the stairs then, leaping the last four. His head swung back and forth frantically trying to discover an escape route.  
  
"Put your hands in the air!" One of the policemen yelled. The other officers were taking out their firearms.  
  
"No problem," Scorcher rasped. His hands went up, but instead of assuming the position that the police had in mind, he put both hands together.  
  
No one saw Cleo's faint smile as a blazing inferno engulfed the room.  
  
A/N so so so so sorry I didn't update sooner, but for some reason ff.net wouldn't let me upload any documents for a couple of weeks. Tell me what you think.  
  
-Godfather. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cleo could feel the presence of the flames, but thanks to the personal force field she'd just created, they didn't affect her. Almost as suddenly as it appeared, the blaze was gone, and Cleo finally got the chance to look around. She sincerely hoped that Ron hadn't been hurt, she'd positioned herself in front of him to protect him from the attack she'd known would come.

Cleo instinctively checked behind her to see if Ron was alright. He was slowly rising to his feet, his hair a bit singed, but that was the extent of his injuries. "Are you OK?' Cleo asked, giving him a helping hand up to his feet. 

"Yeah-yeah, I'm alright." Ron saw the police officers at the same time and both gasped. (Cleo's was faked of course.) They were unconscious and badly burned.

Ron turned to Scorcher, who just stood there grinning. "You-you killed them," he accused.

"Killed them? No, dear boy I did not kill them. I chose to merely incapacitate those unfortunate law enforcement officials." His smirk turned into a scowl. "Don't expect that I will do you the same courtesy." He put his hands together and shot a stream of fire at Ron, who dodged to the side. Cleo took the opportunity to attack, ducking under the line of fire (pun intended) and striking Scorcher with a graceful, yet powerful back kick to the groin. Even through the armor, the impact was enough to make Scorcher double over in pain, and stop with the offensive.

WHAM! Cleo heard the impact, but she didn't see Ron until Scorcher had already gone down. Ron had snuck up behind the supervillain and simply hit him as hard as possible with a two handed blow. Scorcher didn't look like he would be getting up any time soon, perhaps Ron had unknowingly struck a vital nerve cluster in the back of Scorcher's neck.  Cleo grinned at him. "You took him out," she said. "Hard."

Ron shrugged. "It's a little maneuver that Kim-" His eyes went wide in mid-sentence. "Kim! She didn't come up yet, but Scorcher did. Something must have happened to her" He checked to make sure that more police were coming in to secure the Scorcher, and then raced towards the open vault entrance. Sighing, Cleo followed suit..

They cleared the stairs in a matter of seconds and almost bowled right into Kim, who was at the foot of the stairs. Instantly, Ron could tell something was wrong. Kim was feeling along the walls and had a hand over her eyes.

"What happened?" Cleo asked Kim.

Kim raised her head. "Ron? Cleo?"

"Yeah, its us," Ron assured her. "Now why are you-"

"He caught me in the eyes with that lighter fluid stuff, I can't see."

Cleo had to work to suppress a snicker.

Ron took out his Communicator and flipped it on. There sat Wade on the screen, eating a hoagie. "Hey Ron, he said, whaddup? You defuse the situation yet?"

"Yeah. We got a problem though, Kim got some kind of flammable liquid in her eyes. She can't see."

Wade was interesting in hearing how Kim Possible had managed to get it in her eyes, but decided to ask about that later. Do you have any residue?" he asked.

Kim nodded in response to the question, she began to furiously rub her eyes. "How-how much do you need, Wade?"

"Not much."

Kim reached up to her temple and rubbed her finger against it, taking with it some of the fluid remnants. She pulled out her own Kimmunicator, wiped her finger against a small fold out tab, and then folded it back in.

Wade furiously typed on his computer for about a minute before giving a low whistle. "Boy," he said, "you sure are lucky. Apparently, this stuff should do no permanent damage, and if you wash your eyes out your vision will be good as new. Funny though, I've never seen a substance like this . . .but oh well, I'll examine it more thoroughly later." Wade leaned forward, his eyes turning to where Cleo was. "Now who's she?" he asked, his voice not at its most genial at all.

Cleo's eyebrows went up when she realized he was referring to her. She let Ron give Wade what he thought was the correct answer, that she was a new girl who'd just recently come to Midleton. Cleo even managed to affect a look of surprise, as if all that had happened was just overwhelming her. 

"Why is she here then?" Wade asked, frowning.

Kim glared at Cleo. "We sure didn't ask her to tag along." 

Even with that flammable crap in her eyes, she still finds time to make jabs at me Cleo thought with some amusement.

Ron in turn glared at Kim and said, "But she's really been a big help, so its no problem."

Wade still seemed to harbor reservations, but said nothing more on the subject. "I'll get a high speed chopper over there to get you back to school as soon as possible," he told them.

"Thank Wade." Ron clicked his communicator off and pocketed it. 

Kim had stopped rubbing her eyes and was now blinking with reckless abandon. "How did you beat him?" she asked. 'That guy with the fire, I mean."

"Cleo's mostly to thank, said Ron, "I K.O.'d him at the end. You should have seen Cleo in action, she had him under control in no time." Ron turned to Cleo, "your dad must have done a pretty doggone good job training you, I still don't know how you can be so good."

Cleo blushed, and it was actually real, no pretending this time. "I'm a good learner I guess."

Kim shook her head in something reminiscent of disgust, watching how tight Ron and Cleo were becoming. "I'm gonna go find some water for my eyes," she muttered, leaving the two to exchange flirtatious compliments by themselves while waiting for the helicopter that would come pick them and take them back to school. Kim had helped beat the Scorcher, but she felt as if she was losing something else, her friendship with Ron. It certainly felt as if Cleo was muscling in, taking over what Kim had always taken for granted. The thought bothered the teenage superhero more than she would admit, even to herself.


End file.
